Can we be friends? I'm a hero's ex-girlfriend
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: SEQUAL TO TWILIGHT! I'M NOT EVEN GONNA BOTHER WITH A SUMMERY ANYMORE, CUS I CAN'T DO THEM. JUST PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Old name; Rose Duraque. (Pronounced G-ur-rak) Like George.  
New name; Loralei Chayse Erica Lovisa Kesi.  
Name meaning; destruction, hunter, ruler, warrior, trouble.  
Age; 16  
Code name; LCELK  
Powers; Can manipulate anything out of darkness, enhanced hearing, sight and nerves, can manipulate peoples wills and blood, can kill with a single punch.  
Nationality; (As of now) Greek and Scottish.  
Fake mother taught her Greek and Fake father taught her Scottish.

~Loralei~  
"Loralei? Are you ready for school?" My dad, Gerald, called. "Yeah! Just a second, I'm just filling my bag!" I shoved the rest of my stuff in it and ran downstairs, nearly dying, and placed it in front of my dad. He smirked and began looking through it. "Now, remember. Do not let anybody boss you around, and do not kill anybody please? Don't hurt anybody again. If you let your assassin powers show through, you'll be hunted and killed. Remember your address?" I nodded and began typing in the address on my GPS and plugged it into my motorbike. I got it given to me as a 16th birthday present from my training centre. "Ok, you go have fun!"  
"Guid cheerio the nou! MAMA! Αντίο!" (see you later and bye)  
"Αντίο κοριτσάκι!" (bye baby girl)

FLASHBACK  
 _"Twilight?" Spider-Man asked turning to her. "Spider-Man..." She whispered. She lifted her head and Spider-Man gasped. As did she.  
"Peter!?"  
"Tulisa!?"  
"What? Your TWILIGHT?!"  
"Um..." and she ran. She ran and ran. Spider-Man chasing after her, trying to stop her. She ran out into a road and got hit bye a black car. 6 people got out and picked her up, placing her in the van and wiping everybody's memories, before driving off._

 _Peter never forgot her. Every night her stared at the photo of him and her at the beach, laughing. He smiled to himself and swore to never forget her, find her, and save her. And most of all... to protect her._


	2. Chapter 2

~PETER POV~  
"Soo? Any Spider-y action recently?!" I shook my head. "Not since Twilight was killed. The crime's gone down massively." Ned sighed. "I'm sorry about T, by the way, Pete." I swallowed thickly. She wanted to keep her identity a secret, then I'll keep it for her. Even if she's dead. S.H.I.E.L.D placed fake memories inside of the people who saw her get taken.  
~Fake memory~  
 _Peter and Tulisa were crossing a street and saw people getting mugged. Tulisa stayed, standing at the wall, when she moved her head around, she saw a girl kiss Peter on the cheek and hug him. He hugged back. She began storming off but got caught by an arm. "Peter Parker. Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." He let go. She huffed. "I should've known this never would've lasted." She said, close to tears. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You hugging that girl, you filthy cheater!" Tulisa yelled and began to run away. "T! STOP! SHE'S MY COUSIN!" Peter yelled and Tulisa stopped for a mili-second. "I love you." She yelled, Peter yelled it back. just in case. Then it struck him. Suicide. Suddenly, there was a scream. It sounded like his. But, he was then on the floor next to his dead girlfriend.  
~_Memory over~  
"-ter? PETER!?" I came back into reality with Ned calling me and snapping his fingers. I then heard the rev of a motorbike. I moved my attention over to the new arrival. "Who's that?" I asked Ned. He shrugged his shoulders. "Some new girl. Apparently, she only speaks Greek and Scottish and knows no American."  
"Tha sin ceart. Or, Σ?στά." A voice said behind me. We jumped. I turned around and instantly gasped. She had the same eyes as Tulisa... Same figure... Same hair style and length. Different colour... Can't be her.. "-you?" Ned asked the new girl, who was doing something with her motorbike. "Loralei Chayse Erica Lovisa Kesi. Or, just Loralei." So, she does speak American. "Hi, I'm Parker... (Peter shook his head) Peter. I'm Peter Parker and this is Ned." Bravo. Loralei just laughed at me. "Hi Parker Peter Parker." I smirked and Ned laughed. We all began walking to the lockers, when Flash came up to us. He leant on Loralei's locker and it slammed shut. "Hey babe. I'm Flash." He tried flirting with her. "Hi. Now, please go away." Flash just got rejected. He was about to snark back, when the door burst open and 5 people walked in. "EY! Jay - Char - Rose - Amy - Riley! Over here!" Loralei yelled. The 5 people walked over and they started talking in some weird language...

~TIME SKIP~  
3:00. Nearly time to go home... Suddenly, the windows of my class room exploded, impaling everybody with glass...

I felt one pierce my stomach and I blacked out to the sounds of screaming...….


	3. Chapter 3

~LORALEI POV~  
The window smashed and I ducked under a table along with the others. I saw a couple kids get impaled by the glass shards, including Peter. I crawled out from the table and dragged him under with me. Rose got out from under the table and smirked, "Always the big entrances, eh, Bradley?" BRADLEY?! I slid the unconscious form of Peter to Riley and stood up. "BRADLEY!?" I yelled and Rose laughed. "Boy, you dead." A man's figure came from the dust and debris. "Hey, LCELK." I ground my teeth. "Boss wants us." My eyes flared. "REALLY!? DID YOU HAVE TO NEARLY KILL PEOPLE!?" I screamed in his face, standing on the once wall. Bradley reeled back. "Chill. Oh, we need somebody called Paul Parner?" I rolled my eyes. "I will not "CHILL" you just nearly killed innocent people." I argued. "That's our job, Loralei, If you haven't noticed, not all of us enjoy it. But, we have no choice, or we die."  
"I'd rather die than an innocent."  
"Whatever. Grab Paul, and let's go."

~PETER'S POV~  
In my unconscious state, I began thinking. Why didn't my Spidey-Sense go off? Maybe they're not a threat...? I felt the world begin to make itself known and I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. But, I could make out 2 figures... they looked very male. Terror struck me. I couldn't feel the floor. I looked up and saw my wrists chained to the wall. If my angled my toes right, I could just about touch the floor. It was a box. Grey wall, grey floor, grey ceiling... no windows... "What do you know?" One of the guys asked me. I blinked thought my possible concussion. "Huh?" 5 stars Parker. Well done. "About Steve Rogers?" What? "I have no idea." I said. A baseball bat smashed into my stomach.

~3RD PERSON POV~  
Gerry smacked Peter with the baseball bat in his stomach. Peter groaned. "You gonna tell now?" Benjamin asked. "I already told you. Or is your ego too big?" The baseball bat made contact with his ribs. "A sarcastic little shit aren't ya?" Benjamin nodded and the baseball bat made contact with his ribs once more, resulting in a crack. Immediately broken. Peter hissed, but said nothing. "Ok then. Maybe you'll answer me later. All yours, Gerry." Gerry grinned, sadistically. He picked up the bat again, and began beating Peter like he was a piñata. What none of them noticed, was Loralie and Bradley watching everything.

Benjamin walked in a few hours later. He whistled, "Damn Gerry. I said persuade not command. Pretty boy ain't so pretty anymore." He pushed Peter's shoulder and he spun in a circle. Benjamin laughed. "Gonna answer me now?" Peter didn't even open his eyes. Benjamin hated ignorant people. "Where is Steve Rogers?" He asked, in Peter's face. Still no response. "I will ask once more, where is STEVE ROGERS?!" He roared, getting so close to Peter that Peter could feel the spittle come onto his face. He couldn't stop a whine when Benjamin pushed his stomach. "I don't know. I've told you." He sobbed out.

Loralie turned to Bradley. "Stop this now." She walked in and the 2 guys, minus Peter, turned to her and faced the ground, in a sign of respect. She nodded. "This is clearly going nowhere. Release him. Now." Gerrry and Benjamin turned back round and to Bradley, for confirmation, and he nodded. Said boys got Peter down from the wall, and gave him to LCELK, where she took him away, not before stealing the appropriate things from medical, to an alleyway just off Queens Boulevard and began patching him up. Peter shot awake, literally, which didn't fase Loralie. "Hey sleepy. Sorry about that, they weren't meant to... ya know. Beat you." Peter felt a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen, and turned to Loralie for an explanation. "They fudged you up pretty bad. Your lucky I'm magic. Also, I've had to deal with that before... so I know how to treat those wounds." Peter shouldn't feel his voice. "Don't speak. They fudged up your insides just as bad. I've contacted your emergency contact in your phone and given and explanation." Peter frowned. "Irondad? Ring any bells? Or Not-so-happy-Hogan?" Peter blushed, under the bruises. "Oh, if they ask, you were helping a lady in a mugging, where somebodd drugged you and beat you, leaving you to die. Got it?" She explained, and Peter nodded. He launched into a hug. God, she even smelt like Twilight. "I'll see you at school, Parker Peter Parker...not before at least a week though, or I will tie you to your bed. Oh, they're here. See ya." And she walked off.

Back at the tower, Peter thought to himself that he will find out why Loralie and Twilight are so similar... maybe sisters? Cousins? He swore that he would find out.


End file.
